We Are Forever Rivals
by ChaosXen
Summary: Squall has decided to let Seifer continues his life in Balamb Garden but what is Seifer's true purpose of returning to Balamb Garden.Squall/Rinoa/Seifer
1. Time Compression

Time Compression  
  
Squall walks through the desert like place known as Time Compression.He and the others have defeated Ultimecia who seeks Time Compression.After defeating her,they were stranded in Time Compression.Squall walks until he reach a dead end and he turns back and found the land he is standing is separated from the other land.He sat down and thinks about his fate.  
  
'Rinoa where are you?' thought Squall.  
  
Rinoa was running trying to find Squall.She was almost in tears when she can't find Squall.She stop running and holds the ring that Squall gave her.  
  
'Squall I will find you somehow' thought Rinoa.  
  
Squall looks up in the dark sky and saw a feather coming down and Squall lets the feather lands on his glove hand.He brought it up to his face and had a vision from the past and fell unconscious after a short while.  
  
Rinoa walks through a thick fog and saw Squall lying down.She approach him and kneel down and pick Squall up on to her lap.She stroke his hair and called his name.  
  
"Squall" said Rinoa to Squall.  
  
Rinoa looks at him sadly and cried while hugging him.She lifted her head up and saw the dark clouds clearing away and they were in a flowerfield.Their promise place.  
  
Laguna walks to a tomb and kneels down.He touched the tomb stone that engraved  
  
"Here lies Raine Loire"  
  
Someone called his name and he turn to see Ellone waving at him.He waved back and watch Balamb Garden loomed over.  
  
"Thanks Squall" said Laguna.  
  
Seifer throws the fishing rod back in the sea again.Raijin had managed to catch a few fish.He turns around to find Raijin jumping while holding the fish he had caught.Seifer throws the fishing rod away in frustration.Fujin turns to Seifer and nods.She kick Raijin in the sea which cause Seifer to laugh hysterically.A big shadow past them and Seifer looks up to find Balamb Garden flying to a place where it used to be.  
  
'They managed to beat Ultimecia after all' thought Seifer.  
  
Sorry for my poor grammer.Anyways please review and be patient for chapter 2. 


	2. The Ex Knight

Chapter 2: The Ex Knight  
  
Seifer walks to Balamb Garden together with Raijin And Fujin.Every now and then Raijin will grumble about meeting Squall and the others.In the end all he get is a kick in the shin.  
  
"Here we are" said Seifer.  
  
"Positive about ya decision?" asked Raijin nervously.  
  
"Positive" said Seifer.  
  
"NO TURNING BACK NOW" said Fujin.  
  
"Yup.Fujin is right.Once you enter Balamb Garden..." said Raijin.  
  
"That's whether Squall accept me or not" Seifer snapped at Raijin.  
  
"Okay then,let's pay Balamb Garden a visit" said Raijin.  
  
The posse walks into Balamb Garden and stop at the directory.Some of the students gasps when they saw the posse and some whisper.They walk to a group of student who is whispering away.  
  
"Where's Squall and Headmaster Cid?" asked Seifer coldly.  
  
"I-I don't know where they are" one of the student stammered.  
  
"SEIFER"  
  
A familiar voice that Seifer knows shouts at him.He turns around and found Zell and Irvine standing just a few metres away from him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Zell asked angrily.  
  
"Looking for Squall and Headmaster Cid" said Seifer.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't" said Irvine.  
  
"What makes you think he can't" said Raijin.  
  
"What's going on there"  
  
Headmaster Cid said out while walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sir" both Zell and Irvine greets him.  
  
"Ah, Seifer.What brings you here?" asked Headmaster Cid.  
  
"Sir I wish to continue my studies here and become a SeeD" said Seifer.  
  
"You can continue your studies if Squall allows it" said Headmaster Cid sadly.  
  
"What has he got to do with me continuing my studies at Balmb Garden?" said Seifer angrily.  
  
"He is the Commander here and he has the right to approve your decision.I will ask Zell to call for Squall" said Headmaster Cid.Zell nods and runs to the cafeteria to find Squall.Not long after that,Zell came running back with Squall.  
  
"You call for me,sir?" asked Squall.  
  
"Yes.Seifer here wants to continues his studies at Balamb Garden.What will you do?" asked Headmaster Cid.Squall looks at Seifer and think.  
  
'If I let him stay here,he will ruin my life.If I don't Rinoa will ask me to search for him even after he nearly killed her by sacrificing her to Sorceress Adel.I'm really mix up...I guess I will just have to grant his wish' thought Squall bitterly.  
  
"I'll let him stay here on one condition" said Squall.  
  
"Say it" said Seifer.  
  
"Never to put Balamb Garden into danger again" said Squall.  
  
"Got it" said Seifer.  
  
"Welcome back to Balamb Garden, Seifer" said Headmaster Cid happily.Zell and Irvine can't believe Squall's decision.Seifer walks to the dorm with Raijin and Fujin.  
  
'I can't believe it I let stay here' thought Squall as he watch Zell and Irvine runs off to tell the others about Seifer.  
  
I'm kinda bad at my English so be expecting to read some broken English.Anyways review and wait for Chapter 3. 


	3. An Angel That Once Belong To Me

Chapter 3: An Angel That Once Belong To Me  
  
Hey guys,I won't be updating this story for the month of August coz I got a major exam coming up in 13 September and I'll hve to use all the free time I got just to study.  
  
Seifer was glad to be back at Balamb Garden but his thoughts are running wild.  
  
'Why did Leonhart let me stay here and even though I could see him fill with hatred.A purpose that I don't know or I don't even want to know' though Seifer bitterly and bit confuse.  
  
Someone knock on his door and he open it.Rinoa was overjoyed to see Seifer and she hug him.  
  
"Seifer welcome back to Balamb Garden" said Rinoa with joy.  
  
"Thanks and could you let me go now.I don't want nybody to get the wrong thing about us especially Squall" said Seifer uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry.It's just that I am overjoyed to see you" said Rinoa as she let him go.  
  
'Overjoyed?' thought Seifer.  
  
"Come on in" said Seifer as he let get in to his room and he close the door.  
  
"There will be a field exam tomorrow and I really hope you take it" said Rinoa.  
  
"I will and may I ask you something?" ask Seifer.  
  
"Sure go on" said Rinoa.  
  
"About that Adel thing" said Seifer as he looks down.  
  
"What Adel thing?" ask Rinoa.  
  
"I almost sacrifice you to Adel and how could you not know" said Seifer loudly.  
  
"Look Seifer you don't have to blame yourself for sacrificing me to Adel.I know the real Seifer won't do that" said Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa" said Seifer,quite ashamed of himself.She smile and held out her hand.  
  
"Let's be friends" said Rinoa.Seifer shakes hand with Rinoa and he smile.  
  
"You better go or Squall will be worried" said Seifer.  
  
"Okay" said Rinoa and she open the door and walks out.  
  
"Watch out Leonhart I'm going to make Rinoa mine again.Just you wait"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Squall walks to the beach and sits down.He takes a stick and write something on the sand with the stick.  
  
'Hell what will the others think of my decision?I can't even think straight now just because of Seifer.He will probably snatch Rinoa away from me.I don't want to be alone again.Damn you Seifer'  
  
Squall throws the stick in the water angrily and stands up.He walks to Balamb Garden and straight to his room.He open his room door and get in.Squall close the door and throws the sheath that contains Lionheart aside angrily.He lie down on his bed and thinks hard.  
  
'Damn it.What's wrong me me now?'  
  
Well the end for Chapter 3.I will be writing Chapter 4 in September.Just hope you got the patience.^_^ 


	4. Esthar Under Attack

Phew finally an update.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Esthar Under Attack  
  
Squall woke up to find that he had slept for two hours. He gets up and walk to the bathroom and wash his face. He wipe his face after he had washed it. Squall sheaths Lionheart in it's sheath and walks out from his room.  
  
'I wonder where might Rinoa be? thought Squall. 'Right, she might be with Seifer' he thought bitterly. He walks to the cafeteria and found Selphie waving at him to join her table. Quistis, Zell and Irvine is sitting at her table too. Squall walks to their table and take a seat beside Zell.  
  
"Can't believe you let that jerk in Garden!" said Zell angrily.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey speak up, will ya?" said Zell, annoyed.  
  
"I have nothing to say" Squall replied, coldly.  
  
"Why you -"  
  
"Zell!" interrupted Quitis's voice. "He did that probably for Rinoa's sake".  
  
'Rinoa's sake. Rinoa's sake. Looks like my rivalry with Seifer will just increase' thought Squall as Quistis was trying to calm down Zell. Squall gets up and walk outs from the cafeteria with Selphe and Irvine watching him.  
  
"There he go again. In his own world!" said Zell.  
  
"Chill down for once. Your temper won't help him one bit" said Irvine.  
  
"Tch fine" said Zell, calming down a little.  
  
Seifer walks out from the Training Center, covered in monster blood.  
  
"You're still the same, Seifer"  
  
Seifer spun around and saw Rinoa smiling at him.  
  
"Still the same?"  
  
"You haven't change your habit of getting yourself covered in monster blood" said Rinoa with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you're still the same"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"I mean you are.er.still energetic as ever" said Seifer. "And not to mention a trouble maker" Seifer added.  
  
"Hey!" said Rinoa as she starts to chase Seifer.  
  
"Catch me if you can" said Seifer as he runs to his dorm.  
  
"Oh yes I will" said Rinoa.  
  
Squall is on one on the bench in the Quad. He stares out at the starry sky and sighs.  
  
"Will Squall and the others please come to the office,immediatly"  
  
Squall gets up and runs to the elevator. He saw Zell and the others running towards him.  
  
"Why does Headmaster Cid wants to see us?" Quistis asked out.  
  
"Don't ask me" said Squall as he gets in the elevator and press the third floor button. The elevator starts to move. Silence crept over them as nobody dares to speak to Squall in fear that he will yell. The elevator stops and Squall and walks in the office and Headmaster Cid greets them.  
  
"I just got a called for the president of Esthar" said Headmaster Cid, his expression in a worry state.  
  
'Bad news?' thought Squall.  
  
"Esthar is attacked by Galbadians" Headmaster Cid said out.  
  
"Attacked by Galbadians!?!?" Zell said out, shocked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid most of the Esthar soldiers are badly wounded" said Headmaster Cid.  
  
"How? I thought Esthar is the modern city around here" said Squall.  
  
"It looks like the Galbadians planned this for a long time"  
  
"Lead by?" asked Irvine.  
  
"I don't know. The president didn't say who lead them"  
  
"Let's aid them now, sir" said Quistis.  
  
"Squall, whether Esthar is under the Galbadian's control or not, it depends on your decision"  
  
"Yes sir" said Squall as he takes the elevator up the deck. Nida looks at him for instructions. Squall walks towards him.  
  
'Since we can't pilot the Garden to Esthar, I might as well pilot the Ragnorak' thought Squall.  
  
"What's your order, commander?" Nida ask out.  
  
"Tell the advance Firaga levels students to board the Ragnorak and with some experienced fighters and SeeDs" said Squall.  
  
"Yes sir" said Nida and he starts saying out the order from Squall.  
  
Squall takes the elevator down and he runs to his fellow SeeDs and told them his plans.  
  
'I just hope that we are able to stop the Galbadian force'  
  
Ugh. So tired, my exams are over and so I decided to write out chapter 4 so please wait for chapter 5 coz I wanna rest. 


End file.
